megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Terra
Terra, known as in Japan, is the leader of the Stardroids. He appears in front of Mega Man in the beginning of Mega Man V, and defeats him as even a charged shot from Mega Man's Super Mega Buster could not faze Terra due to his extraterrestrial origin. However, the Mega Arm changed that later (but he falls even faster to Uranus' special weapon, Deep Digger). After the defeat of the first four Stardroids, Terra sends Dark Moon to attack Mega Man and moves to space, where he prepares an attack against Earth. Mega Man travels to space to destroy the four stations. After the defeat of the second four Stardroids, Terra gets angry that Mega Man had ruined his plans. He fights against Mega Man to redeem himself from his master Dr. Wily, but was defeated. Strategy Terra attacks with the Spark Chaser, a laser that moves in the direction of Mega Man. However, it is rather slow. It moves three times in Mega Man's direction, and that can be used as an advantage to avoid it by jumping/moving to the side the player needs. He can also paralyze Mega Man with a circular, rotating beam and then attack with the Spark Chaser so it doesn't misses. The circular beam can be avoided by timing a jump if Mega Man is over a Deep Digger block. He also sometimes warps to avoid attacks. Where he warps depends on which side Mega Man is: if he is on the left side, Terra will warp to the right and viceversa. He is vulnerable to attacks at every moment, except for when Mega Man is paralyzed. His weakness is the Deep Digger, and the thrown block can also go through his paralyze beam without it getting paralyzed. It also makes it easier to avoid the paralyzing beam as if Terra is at the block's level, Mega Man can jump from another block to avoid the beam. It takes five blocks to defeat him. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Terra will receive from each Special Weapon from Mega Man V. Dialogues Terra: So, you are the famous MegaMan! I am Terra - and you will soon be my slave! Terra: It's been a long time, MegaMan! I didn't expect to see you in one piece again. But that is of little consequence now. I will destroy you as I did before and avenge my fallen comrades. Dark Moon, attack! Terra: You fool MegaMan! You have mettled with my plan for the last time. We could have created a new world for all robots! How can I face my master now? I must redeem myself by blowing you to pieces! Other media In the manga Rockman Gigamix, the Stardroids are powerful space robots that attack Earth, destroying several robots in the processSummary, with sample scans of Rockman Gigamix Vol. 2. To power Dark Moon, he challenges and defeats Mega Man in combat, providing Dark Moon with despair from the people. Eventually, a repaired and upgraded Mega Man is able to destroy him, but his own despair and hatred provides the energy to bring forth Sunstar. Terra also appeared in a robot museum in the manga Rockman & Forte. Trivia *Terra's name is derived from the Earth. His blue armour may be based on the Earth's oceans and seas. And his green hair may be based on the vegetation. And the white of his armor may be based on the clouds, considering that the white is part of the blue of his armor. *As of now, Terra is the only character in the Mega Man classic series games that has, canonically, defeated Mega Man in battle. References Category:Stardroids Category:Mega Man V bosses Category:Robots whose maker is unknown Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart